My Dear Death Fox
by LoelGrey
Summary: Yaoi Kurama x Karasu. Karasu has returned and his revenge is very baaadPLEASE: Can anybody correct me the capter 3? Cause I´m horrible writing in english.
1. Chapter 1

**My dear death Fox**

(By Loel J. Grey)

edited by Ariesgirl

Fanfic for Yu Yu Hakusho

All rights by Yu Yu Hakusho and his author

Pairing: Kurama x Karasu

1.CAPTURE

"What the hell… he's late again…"

Kurama was standing in front of his school. The classes already ended and he was waiting for his lovely kourime. Kurama put down his heavy book bag and sat down by a wall near the school gate.

"Oh shit, no…" Drops of water fell down from the sky and clouds began to appear. A few more raindrops fell before it started to pour. Kurama got up and was about to grab his book bag when a shadow appeared.

"Finally you have come…" Kurama looked up, but it wasn't Hiei as he had thought. No, the shadow belonged to Karasu. The crow demon picked up the book bag and held it out to Kurama.

"How?" Kurama gasped. How could Karasu return, and how could he be in Ningenkai? Karasu laughed at Kurama's obvious perplexity and amazement,

"My dear Kurama… finally I have found you." With those words he threw the bag to Kurama with such power that the bag pressed him to the wall. Karasu switched forward and held the helpless fox with a hand around his slim neck. Kurama gasped. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that some students were still leaving the school. _I must transfer the fight to another place, _he thought.

"Oh, you're worried about the humans?" With this Karasu held Kurama up so his feet left the ground and pulled him once more to the wall. This time, the wall broke and Kurama landed at the ground with his head burning and blood running over his forehead. He vaguely noticed students and teachers looking at him and screaming. Kurama wanted to flee but Karasu was holding a boy from his class.

"Let him go, he doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh yes, I will let him go. But only if you come here and kneel down!"

The boy was screaming as tears fell down his cheeks and fell to the ground, staining the asphalt. Kurama stood up and came to Karasu, his eyes burning with anger and wildness.

"That's what I love so much about you. Your wild eyes. They are excite me so much. Now kneel down or I will make him explode." Karasu taunted, knowing Kurama's humanity wouldn't let him make any other choice.

"No!" Kurama did what the demon said and knelt down in front of Karasu. "No! Let go of the boy!" As Kurama lowered his head, he heared a breaking sound. His head jerked up, red hair flying, only to see the boy fall to the ground with a sharp crack. "NOOO! You promised me you'd let him go!"

"I only promised not to make him explode, I didn't mentions a word about breaking his neck."

"You evil bastard!" Kurama was about to attack, but Karasu was to fast. With a kick under Kurama's head, he shot him backwards into the wall. Kurama lost consciousness.

One hour later, Kurama opened his eyes and found around him grass with and broken bricks from the wall. His head burned and the police were every where. They where closing the area and searching the premises, while a medical team was running to Kurama to check him. Karasu was gone.

_Now what the hell happened?_ Kurama thought as if through a daze.

END 1. capture


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear death Fox**

(By Loel J. Grey)

edited by Ariesgirl

Fanfic for Yu Yu Hakusho

All rights by Yu Yu Hakusho and his author

Pairing: Kurama x Karasu

2.CAPTURE

After the medicals assured Kurama that he was fine, he went home and waited there for Hiei anxiously, his window open and a worried look on his face.

He didn't have to wait long until the little demon walked in and sat down on the windowsill.

"Hiei, it's so good that you're finally here. I have to tell you-" Kurama began as soon as Hiei entered.

"I know… Karasu has appeared." Hiei said, with no emotion as usual.

"How did you know?"

"Koenma told me." He replied.

"And did you know that he was at my school today?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I saw it."

"You saw it and didn't help me?" Kurama jumped up from his place on the bed.

"Since when do you need help? I thought that you enjoyed it." He said, lifting his chin up defiantly.

"Oh yes, I did. I injured my head and a boy from my school was killed, Hiei!"

"Don't be upset, just let it go. Let's talk about how to get that bastard back to where he belongs. Hell."

"Yes. Yes you are right." he said, finally calm once more. Kurama braced my hands on the side of the windowsill and leaned towards Hiei. "Please explain to me what Koenma told you about his escaping."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" the redhead boy asked, disappointed.

"Do you have a problem with your ears?" Hiei sneered.

"But…"

"I left when he started getting into details. I didn't need more information about Karasu, I only was interested in where he was."

Hiei was always so difficult to understand, but Kurama finally sat back down on his bed. He put his hands under his chin, red locks falling into his eyes, so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Hiei had jumped down from his window and was already at his bed. When Kurama looked up, Hiei was in front of him and leaning down to kiss him.

"Hiei…"  
"Shut up." He said before kissing him again. Their tongues were dancing in passionate throws and Kurama was about to melt away in Hiei´s fervent embrace. Kurama was no longer thinking about Karasu, infact, he was having trouble concentrating on anything besides how Hiei was making him feel. Loved. Wanted. Needed. Kurama's hand found its way under Hiei´s shirt and danced across toned muscles. Hiei pushed Kurama back on to the bed and gripped Kurama's hands above his head. With another fevered kiss, Hiei fell onto Kurama, covering the redhead with his lithe body.

"Shuichi I am back!"

Hiei jumped off of Kurama and flew through the window in a flash of black.

"Shit… Ok Mom, I'll be down in one minute!" No that can't be possible… Kurama desperately needed to fix a certain little, er rather _big_ problem in his trousers.

"Mom, I'm sorry I will get down a little later, I'm swamped with homework."

"Ok Shu-chan."

"Hiei," he whispered but Hiei was gone. Kurama went to the window and saw Hiei in the tree right across form his building, he didn't move.

"Kurama, watch out!" Hiei screamed in a rare show of emotion.

"What? Why are you standing there?" But it was too late. A shadow was near Hiei and holding him with sinister bat bombs, keeping him a prisoner at the tree. But of course Kurama couldn't see the bombs. That wasn't part of the crow's plan. Hiei was trapped by these bombs and couldn't move and Kurama was all his for the taking. Karasu flew to the window. To Kurama. The former fox thief gasped and stepped back into the room as he realised,_ It would be better for all if I go outside to fight him, if Shiori get involved… oh god, I don't even want think about it._ But once more it was just too late. Karasu was already in his room.

"What the hell do you want? To kill me? Fine. Let's go somewhere else and I will fight you there."

"Oh, is that what you think? What if I want to stay here and see how your Ningen mother will react when she sees you like THIS!" With a quick move Karasu was behind Kurama and was holding his arms close together with one hand. _How did move so fast or… or did I slow down?_

Karasu twisted Kurama's arms and there was a sharp snap, like that of breaking bones.

"Kurama!" Hiei was screaming and trying to get to Kurama, but when he moved one of the bat bombs exploded.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, no longer concerned for his own safety.

"Shhh… if he doesn't move he will get out of this with only some little injures. But now it's your turn."

"Shuichi? Are you ok?" Kurama tried to shrug free_, No, please don't come upstairs_.

"Don't you want to tell her that you are fine?" Karasu was enjoining this, his lovely fox in such a situation.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry, everything's great." Kurama feigned cheerfulness.

"Oh yes, I have forgotten to tell you something." With these words Shiori began climbing the stairs to Kurama's room. Karasu smiled, "Yes, I was waiting for just this type of situation." He snaked his free hand up the inner side of Kurama's leg and stroked him playfully.

"No, let me go." Kurama pleaded, his voice low so that his mother would not hear him. But Karasu touch was getting closer and closer to his most intimate parts, still erect from the fiery kisses he and he Hiei had shared just moments ago, and Karasu was only making it worse. The tormenter moulded his hips to Kurama's butt and stroked softly Kurama's sex with his hand. Kurama let out a surprised moan that he couldn't control when at the same time Shiori knocked at the door. Kurama opened his eyes wide and Karasu slid with his hand inside of Kurama's pants and turned to the door. _No please, don't come in! _Kurama pleaded mentally.

As Shiori paused at the door and Karasu was stroking Kurama's obvious erection, a wave of panic seized Kurama. He wished to get free of Karasu. He wished Hiei wasn't trapped at the tree. He wished-

Shiori started to turn the doorknob.

"Wait!"

FIN Capture 2


	3. Chapter 3

3.CAPTURE

"What's the matter Shuichi?"

"Mother, can you do me a favour? Ah..!" Karasu was stroking Kurama's erection and put one finger

to the end, to prevent Shuichi from coming yet.

"Now let's start some fun, ne, Shuichi-kun?" Karasu smirked and let go of Kurama. First he took

off his mask and Shuichi knew what would be next… "No Mother, please, GO! Leave the house!"

"But Shuichi…" with this words, his Ningen mother entered the room. She saw a tall man with blond

hair and her son on the ground. Karasu was about to fill his hand with some mad bombs, but Kurama

stood up and got between Shiori and Karasu.

"I beg you, please don't hurt her!"

"Shuichi, who's this man? What's happening here? Where are your clothes!" Kurama turned to face

his mother and to make her leave, but this was the most fatal error he'd ever made before in his

life. Karasu threw the bombs to Kurama's mother and then exploded them on Kurama's back. Shiori saw

her son with wide eyes, a loud scream ripping from his throat and a lot of blood spreading on the

ground and on the wall. Kurama got the chance to push his mother outside the door and close it. On

the other side Shiori called out for her son.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, oh my God, open the door! Shuichi!"

"Now I'm really angry," said Kurama and turned to face Karasu. His green eyes was filled with fear

and anger, the pain on his shoulder stroked down his spine, and blood dripped to the ground. He

got close to the blond demon and looked at him with furious emerald eyes.

"Oh yes, yes, more, I love the expression in your eyes, now you're wild, and want to kill, right?"

"Oh yes, you're right, and I will kill you." With some quick moves Karasu was at the window and

outside at the top of the tree where Hiei was hold to prison. He took out his rose whip and slashed

all the bat bombs he saw now with his Youki elevated. Then when Hiei was free, they both flew near

a forest, but Karasu didn't follow him. So Kurama had time to transform his appearances into the

fox demon.

"Do you need help?" Hiei was at his side.

"Since when did I need help?" Kurama smirked and got Hiei with a quick kiss. With some surprise

Hiei turned a little red, but quickly got off and away. Kurama was waiting for Karasu, but Karasu

didn't come. The pain at his spine had gone and meanwhile his erection had calmed.

"What the hell…" Kurama was about to go back to his room but finally Karasu did appear. His blond

locks looked golden in the light of the sun setting behind the trees.

"Ah you were waiting for me, how cute."

"Shut up and fight!"

"Eh, one moment, I have a present for you!" With this words Karasu let fall a big bag. Youko

Kurama could smell blood, human blood. Could it be… no…

"Shiori!"

"Oh yes, I thought that she would do well to see her son finished by another demon. Or should I

kill her right now?" Karasu loved the situation and approached Kurama with loud laughter.

"Kisama…" Youko got near Shiori with a quick move, but Karasu was first, he threw a mad bomb in

the direction of Shiori, and Kurama had no other option but to get hit by the bomb to block Shiori.

Blood ran down his left arm where the bomb had hit him and now it was Kurama's turn to attack with

a Makkai plant. It was one of those plants that attacked like a snake when Kurama threw them at

his opponent. Karasu made them explode as well as Kurama's arm, but this little time was enough to

grip his Ningen mother and sit her against a tree. Kurama turned to Karasu but he was gone. His

golden eyes were searching for Karasu's blond hair but couldn't find it. He smelt his Youki and his

gunpowder but it was too late.

Karasu appeared behind Kurama and held him still with a bat bomb to his neck. His pulse was

rising, his eyes wide and breath held.

"Hu hu hu, what a sweet situation my dear fox," and he lapped at his furry ears. Kurama shook his

head at the sensation and make the bat bomb explode by his neck. First he screamed but his voice

slowed down and was cut off. Blood dripped by his neck and collar, and coloured his white tunic

red. His eyes widened decause he couldn't speak. The demon had exploded his larynx. He coughed and

the pain worstened. Karasu stepped by his side and knelt.

"I still have some things to do with you before I kill you my dear fox, so get UP!" Karasu kicked

the fox in his stomach and threw him into a tree three meters to his left. Kurama crashed into it

and spat blood. With Shiori near, beside the fact that he was in Ningenkai, he couldn't release

his Youki fully and kill Karasu, and Karasu knew this very well. Shit, if I only could find a method

to kill him and conserve this place and Shiori. There is only one thing I can do... But Kurama's

body didn't react. He sat there by the tree and didn't move.

"Hey what's the matter? Can't you fight?"

He couldn't speak.

"Promise me that you don't will destroy the human world and Shiori." He thought, but Karasu

couldn't hear him, what could he do. Youko still was sitting there and Karasu was about to kick him

again.

"Now stand up and fight!" But Youko didn't stand.

"What? Hahaha! You think that it will please me to kill you right now! I know what you're thinking

about, to let yourself be killed to save the humans and your Ningen mother, but you're not getting

off so lightly. You cannot speak? That doesn't matter, you don't have to speak for what I will do

to you."

Karasu made a mad bomb appear in his hand and he stroked it as if it were a pet. Kurama looked at

it with a puzzlement. Karasu took Youko's left hand and placed the mad bomb on his palm.

"Do you feel it? The power of this bomb, my power?" Indeed, Youko could feel the Youki that spread

out of this bomb, but his fear was so great that Karasu could read it in his face.

"I will make it explode in 5 seconds." Karasu smiled and saw the panic in Kurama's golden eyes; he

couldn't draw his hand away because Karasu was holding it tight.

"1"

Youko got up, but Karasu still gripped his hand.

"2"

Kurama was about to speak, but no sound left his mouth.

"3"

Kurama pulled and pulled but couldn't get his hand free. His heart thumped louder.

"4"

Now he was staring at Karasu's eyes and his mad bomb.

"5"

Kurama could feel the pain that was rippling from his fingers up his left arm and to his head, the

flesh of his fingers and hand melted black. Blood dripped down to the ground and mixed with the

green grass. The sound of the explosion was to loud for his sensitive ears and he turned the face to

the side. His were eyes closed and his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

When the worst pain was gone Kurama opened his eyes and saw Karasu liking at his fingers, but he

didn't sense anything. No… With his golden eyes he fixed Karasu's blue eyes. The bomb demon got a

little nearer and gripped Kurama by his chin. His slender fingers entered the fox's mouth and

parted his lips to reach him for a wet kiss. He let go of the black hand and circled his arms around

the tall fox demon. Kurama didn't react and let Karasu do as he pleased. He brought up his black

hand and saw the blood still dripping down, but he didn't sense anything. All the nerves were dead.

So this is how Hiei must have felt after releasing the black dragon? Kurama thought irrelevantly.

Why was he thinking about Hiei at this time? But it was better to think about his lovely koorime

than about the devil in front of him stripping him naked.

Karasu took off the Youko's clothes and then his own. They were standing there, naked, and Karasu

was folding Kurama's butt. Kurama felt as Karasu´s hands slid over his body and scratch him with

long, sharp nails. It was not the same pleasure it was when Hiei did so. His breath quickened and

his legs trembled easily.

"What's the matter fox? Do you need a hand? Hahaha!" Karasu pushed a leg between the fox's. He got

closer and rubbed his own sex on the fox's to get it hard.

"Your skin is as white as mine. We will make a good pair, don't you think?" Then with a quick move

and his right hand, Youko gripped the Karasu's blond hair and turned it back, making Karasu fall

backwards so he could stand over him. With his wild look he wanted to say that the other demon

talked too much, but Karasu was always kissing him. The fox was sitting on Karasu and holding him

tight to the ground.

Karasu´s hand were giving a massage to the fox butt and stroking inside one of his fingers. The

nails scraped at the entrance but it did'nt matter for the fox; he only felt the pleasure when a

second and a third finger entered. He arched his back and Karasu pulled out the fingers and held his

sex ready to enter Kurama. The Youko lifted a little his ass so Karasu could move in easier. With

a loud moan of lust, the bomb demon entered his full length in Kurama and held the fox tight.

"Move… fox…"Karasu hissed. Kurama started to move his hips up and down and Karasu at this moment

stroked Kurama's nipples with his nails and brought them near his mouth to suck and bite on. The

Fox leant by his neck and bit at him hard to push up the climax for Karasu but Karasu didn't want to

do it yet. He bit back and threw out some more blood from the fox's neck. Kurama winced by the

pain but it turned on the fire he was experiencing from the demon. Then Karasu pulled back and got

out of Kurama, with this the fox made a whining sound and wanted to go on with the pleasure, but

Karasu gripped on his neck and twisted it a little. No... that hurt... please go on… were Kurama's

thoughts. Karasu went on, but with painful explosions on the other's body. Kurama screamed without

voice and rolled onto his side. Blood dripped from his back and his erection was pounding between

pain and pleasure.

"Now do you understand how it feels when mixing pain and pleasure?"

Kurama gasped and leant forward to cool his back with the air of the night. At one moment he

looked at Shiori but she still was sleeping. Good… But at that instant she awakened. Karasu was at his

side and kicked him at the ribs, and he thought that maybe one or two would be broken. Kurama

winced in pain but Karasu leant down and his blond locks fell in front of Kurama's face so he didn't

see his sadistic smile when he put his Youki on Kuramas thorax and made him explode, too.

The Youko closed his eyes in pain and lay still on the ground on his stomach. Within one minute he

could feel his butt lifted in the air and be fucked by the other demon. The blond demon moaned and

pushed and pulled as he pleased. But the Youko was watching Shiori, and she was watching his

golden eyes back. These eyes were dangerous but at the same time seductive and warm. Then she realised

the scene and wanted to scream, but a shadow behind her appeared and she was gone.

It was Hiei that has took her away. The Fox smiled. Now I can go on without fear. And he moaned

with Karasu without voice, but the blond demon noticed the rhythm of the Youko and pushed the other

away. The Youko turned around and pinned the bomb master to the ground another time and planted

his Youki into the ground.

The grass held the demon to the ground and he couldn't move.

"That won't hold for much time, you know it better than I."

The fox agreed with his head but then smiled and leant forward to place a fiery kiss on Karasu's

lips. Now I will make you scream! Kurama placed his hips between Karasu´s legs. Karasu smiled.

Kurama forgot about the wounds and the blood loss he was suffering.

"Oh yes my fox, do it!" And Kurama did it.

The fox came but wasn't satisfied by it. He turned Karasu to the side and did it again. The sharp

grass was cutting the demon's wrists, but with the pain his lust grew and wanted to be released.

Kurama paused a while, got off of Karasu and took his full erection into his mouth and sucked at it

hard. Karasu was screaming in pleasure and came in Kuarama´s mouth. He swallowed it all and licked

his fingers and smiled. Now I will kill you that you will not come again back. Thought Kurama.

Meanwhile, Karasu broke his chains by making them explode. Both were sitting and watching the other's

eyes. Gold met Blue. Than Karasu jumped to the fox and held him to the ground. This game continued

till Karasu was upon the fox once more, and smiled.

"Now it's my turn." And he began to stroke Kurama's ears and tail and made him scream wordlessly

in pleasure. When the Youko was at the point of coming, the bomb demon took his sex into his mouth

and licked with his tongue, up and down. Kurama arched his body when the semen spread over

Karasu´s face.

When the fox opened his eyes he could see hundreds of mad bombs surrounding his body. What… and

then Karasu began to laugh.

"You will not escape this time and your plants won't rescue you, because finally you're mine!" The

fox looked puzzled as to what he could mean by that. He could destroy the mad bombs with one

stroke! He understood then, when he saw a slight green shimmer around Karasu... but nothing happened.

Meanwhile he felt heat waking inside his body, and slowly spiralling up. Kurama thought about it:

Karasu´s semen…no…Kurama's eyes widened.

"Yes, you got it my dear dead fox!" And with those words the heat inside his body turned up and

up, and he began to spit blood and burn. If his voice box hadn't been destroyed he would have

screamed 'till the entire world could hear it.

Karasu laughed and laughed: "Yes, yes, yes, burn! Burn from inside you, and then explode! HA HA HA

HA HA!"

The golden colour of the fox's eyes went white and he fell to the ground. The blood was spreading

over the grass. Karasu was laughing, and after 10 minutes he left the place.

All the night long, Kurama's corpse lay there, and in the morning when the sun was rising, the

silver locks turned to red, and a shadow near his side still didn't move. Hiei had been there at his

side all the night. He was sitting near Kurama with his katana. When he saw that the red locks had

come back and the tail and ears had disappeared, he stood up, waiting for Kurama to get up. But

Kurama didn't move. Hiei knelt down by his side and placed a bandaged hand over his corpse, but

there were no sign of life. Hiei stood up and noticed that tears were falling down his face to the

ground, into the pool of blood.

"Why didn't you call me to help you, stupid Ningen, stupid kitsune, stupid love, stupid.. stupid..

I'm so stupid…"

END


End file.
